secondorderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Patriotyczna wyprawa
Na słupach z ogłoszeniami w miastach Stormwind wisi niewinna kartka z ogłoszeniem. Porozwieszane są również ręcznie pisane ulotki, szczególnie w karczmach: Drodzy przyjaciele i wierni patrioci! Wiecie, w jakiej sytuacji znajduje się nasze piękne północne królestwo. Zostało całkowicie zniszczone przez panoszących się tam nieumarłych, do tego nie mających żadnych skrupułów i zabijających żywych... Ale czas z tym skończyć! Ja, Bargeth Hopesaver, bratanek Dagrena Zabójcy Orków, oficer wojsk Szkarłatnej Krucjaty oraz przedstawiciel niższej szlachty zamierzam skończyć z tyranią Zapomnianych i plagi na ziemiach Lordaeronu! Wszyscy chętni na chwalebną wyprawę wojacy, prości obywatele jak również szlachcice, zostaną odpowiednio uzbrojeni, ale zaopatrzenie leży w kosztach własnych. Jeśli zdecydujecie wybrać się ze mną - ufam, że Szkarłatna Krucjata przyjmie dodatkowe wojska i będziemy mogli rozpocząć wspólną walkę o dobro naszego państwa. '' Walkę planuję rozpocząć dwa dni przed ostatkiem tego miesiąca, tj. dnia dwudziestego dziewiątego, dziesiątego miesiąca roku obecnego. Zebranie wojsk nastąpi w Southshore, mieście portowym w Hillsbrad. Wszelkich informacji udzielam ja w karczmie Allison, miasto Stormwind. Niżej podpisany, Bargeth Hopesaver. W niektórych miejscach rozeszły się już plotki o wyprawie. Ponoć niewielka ilość żywych mieszkańców lasu Silverpine szykuje broń, ale kto może o tym wiedzieć... Pozostaje tylko nadzieja, że czyny paladyna przyniosły mu rozgłos wśród mieszkańców. Paladyn niewprawną ręką zaczął spisywać pierwsze skojarzenia, jakie przyszły mu do głowy. Były dość mizerne, ale w końcu udało mu się stworzyć coś co go zadowalało. Poprosił minstrela, aby wygrał mu jakiś rytm na mandolinie i zanucił. ''Ballada jest to o dawnym królestwie, O starych królach, Utherze i reszcie. Terenas rozpoczął swój własny ród, Wziął na barki obrony królestwa trud. Paladyn wspaniały pomógł mu w tym! Wypędził orków z prastarych ziem, Spełnił ostatnią wolę Lothara... Następnie zabity przez księcia... Tyrana. '' '' Gdy nastąpił królestwa kres, A nieumarli zajęli większość tych ziem, Świeciła jednak w głębi nadzieja, W końcu odnaleźli bohatera. Powstała Szkarłatna Krucjata, Broniła woli wojowników w zaświatach. W Stratholme tlił się wciąż ogień... Pozostałość po niedawnej pożodze. '' '' Dziś i ja stoję przed wami, Zaspokajam uszy opowieściami. Ruszcie do boju ku chwale Dagrena, Resztę tych ziem odbijcie. Brill, Andorhal, Stratholme, Podmiasto, Nieumarłych wojenne zdobycze... Mieczem odbijemy każdy kąt! Aż w końcu odzyskamy nasz dom. Bargeth ukradkiem otarł łzę z oka, chociaż wydało mu się to niezłą amatorszczyzną. Wzruszył ramionami, po czym poszedł do katedry prosić Światłość o cierpliwość i nadzieję. Nie mając nic innego do roboty, w przerwie od modlitw i monotonnego pisania ulotek, do których zresztą wynajął ludzi, Bargeth otworzył swą inkrustowaną księgę gdzieś na końcu, wyjął kałamarz i pióro, a następnie zaczął pisać. '' '' Uther, paladyn śmiały, mający zasług co niejeden bohater stary, Wytrenował księcia - obiecującego, pełnego pychy i chwały. Książę ojca swego słuchał, w paladynie wszędzie widział druha. Przyszło zająć mu się plagą, zmierzył się on z nekromantą. Kel'Thuzad, umierający, słaby, opowiedział jemu swe obawy. Arthas chorób ruszył szlakiem, przez Andorhal i przez lasy. '' '' Wtem objawił mu się prorok, pełen wiedzy i prastary. Książę nazwał go bluźniercą, szarlatanem i dziwakiem. Medivh jednak wiedział swoje, zdradził Jainie swe podwoje. Namiestnik poszedł, niezłamany, oczy plaga zasłoniła. Zdecydował w złym odruchu mistrza swego już opuścić, Popełnić czyn wręcz... Nieludzki. '' '' Dwa dni później, Stratholme płonie. Książę na statku spogląda na morze. Northrend, lodem skute, Czeka na przybyszów i miejsca szykuje. Mal'Ganis Arthasa czeka, Coby mu się zemścić jakoś. Książę ludzi wyładował, obóz złożył, Zacnego spotkał krasnoluda. Muradin, książę i kapitan, Ruszyli w podróż po miecz spaczonego ducha. '' '' Tydzień później, wyczerpany, wrócił Arthas w płaszcz ubrany. W dłoniach dzierżył miecz lodowy, dziwne runy od rękojeści lśniły, Żołnierz jeno by rozpoznał, że w tym mieczu siedzi klątwa. Książę zabił Mal'Ganisa, wchłonął duszę, uciekł od świata. Wrócił jednak miesiąc później, zabił ojca, zdradził państwo, Zawierzył w złego twórcę miecza, zgubnego Ner'Zhula. '' '' Po kampanii księcia złego, nieumarli państwo nasze zajęli. Wszystko puste, spalony dom po domu, Lordaeron niczym Pusta strażnica, stoi opuszczony i niechciany. Oto zaraz, Jednak jeszcze zbiera się nadzieja. Wojownicy i magowie, Żołnierze, rzezimieszkowie, zbierają siły w swym natarciu. "Za Terenasa!" - krzyczą. "Za Uthera!" - wyją. Wyszło lepiej. - ocenił. Poprosił następnie uprzedniego minstrela o podłożenie odpowiedniej intonacji do kawałka i pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. Odszedł na piętro i zajął się przeglądaniem wieczornej korespondencji. Bargeth wpatrzył się w deszcz za brudnym oknem. Tylko osiem dni pozostało do spełnienia jego celu. Tak blisko, jednak... Jednocześnie tak daleko. Wiele w międzyczasie przeżył i całkowicie osiwiał, lecz powiedzenie, że Bargeth stchórzył byłoby oksymoronem. Przeciwnie, jest gotowy jak nigdy dotąd i pewny swego. Wstał, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz, wciąż pamiętając ostatnie wyczyny Plagi w jego głowie. Chyba nabawił się paranoi... Na wszelki wypadek jednak sprawdził położenie miecza. Potem otworzył księgę i zaczął coś zapisywać. Mężczyzna usiadł przy ognisku, po czym spojrzał na wiwatujących wokoło żołnierzy. Co rusz wskazywali kogoś w tłumie, po czym z radością skandowali jego imię. Tym razem padło na zmęczonego czarodzieja, który rzucił tłumowi spojrzenie oraz towarzyszący mu uśmiech. - San-tus! San-tus! - jeden z żołnierzy podszedł do czarodzieja i wręczył mu szklanicę wypełnioną po czubek miodem pitnym. Bargeth westchnął, po czym ocenił sytuację, zaś raport spisał w swojej księdze i oddał oficerom. Stało się, wreszcie. Pomogliśmy królowi Wrynnowi odeprzeć Hordę, co było naszym pierwszym zwycięstwem. Paraliżujące Siły jednak na tym nie zaprzestaną, a ja prowadzić nadal będę tych dzielnych wojaków. Przez następny tydzień zastąpi mnie jednak Santus Westil, czarodziej, gdyż z powodu odniesionych ran muszę się wykurować. Nasłano na mnie zabójcę, myślę, że to sprawka elfki z którą wszedłem poprzedniego dnia w konflikt. Nic to jednak, bo podczas walki wyniszczonych zostało kilkanaście oddziałów, a do walki sprawnych z dziesięciu, zostało siedem tysięcy żołnierzy. Na szczęście niemal tysiąc został tylko raniony i za maksymalnie miesiąc zostaną przydzieleni ponownie do stałej służby. Teraz opiszę przebieg walki. Gdy dotarliśmy na pole bitwy, okazało się, że przybyliśmy w sam czas. Król Wrynn ustawił już swoje oddziały, zaś tym towarzyszyło wojsko prowadzone przez Vanndara Stormpike'a oraz jednego z generałów przymierza. Dołączyliśmy do natarcia, które szybko rozwinęło się - nasze wojska uderzyły szybko. Wśród Hordy była dwójka nieumarłych, zapewne przysłanych wprost od Sylvanas - to oni czynili największe spustoszenie w naszych oddziałach i z tej walki wyszli prawdopodobnie żywo. Szybko okazało się jednak, że Horda ma przewagę - maszyny oblężnicze, katapulty były naprawdę niebezpieczne. Razem z oddziałami oficera Artheusa i innych oficerów natarliśmy, a skutkiem naszego ataku było zniszczenie dwóch maszyn. Ostatecznie zwyciężyliśmy, wypierając Hordę aż do ich obozu i zmuszając Garrosha Hellscream'a do wycofania się - tutaj chciałbym nadmienić, że dużą zasługę mieli w tym tacy ludzie, jak mag Caerthir, zwiadowca Huro, czarodziej Santus, adeptka - uczennica tegoż czarodzieja - a następnie, zostawiając rozradowanych członków przymierza udaliśmy się wprost do miasta zajętego przez Syndykat - Strahnbradu. Za odpowiednią cenę zgodzili się spełnić nasze żądanie... - Co teraz, sir? - zapytał nagle jeden z żołnierzy. - Teraz... Teraz odbijemy fortecę. *Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo* Wtedy dopiero będziemy traktowani poważnie. Wojownik zastanowił się przez chwilę, co napisać. Raport to nie będzie, bo żaden oficer już go nie przeczyta... Zdecydował się w końcu na pojedynczy wpis do dziennika, co i tak przyszło mu z trudem. Dzień dwudziesty dziewiąty listopada... Dopiero teraz decyduję się to opisać. Tamtego dnia, to znaczy dziewiętnastego nic nie poszło tak jak trzeba. Gdy z wojskiem doszliśmy na plażę, okazało się, że mostu który obiecali nam członkowie Syndykatu nie ma. W końcu poradziliśmy sobie z tym idąc na przełaj przez bród. Nikomu nic się nie stało, co jest teraz właściwie mało pocieszającą informacją. Gdy tylko zbliżyliśmy się do fortecy Thule Kruczego Pazura, ogarnęła nas mleczna mgła. Próbowaliśmy cokolwiek wypatrzeć, ale nasze wojska... Rozpłynęły się. We czwórkę, razem ze świętej pamięci Santusem Westilem, oficerem i przyjacielem oraz Safirą wraz z sir Antlanem weszliśmy do fortecy. Ciężko było przebijać się przez zastępy gnolli, było to niemal karkołomne i ciężkie do wykonania we czwórkę. W końcu jednak udało nam się dojść do komnaty czarodzieja - ku mojej rozpaczy, okazało się, że teraz on pod wpływem klątwy dzierży władzę nad całymi Paraliżującymi Siłami. Szybko rzuciliśmy się w wir walki, jednak wszelkie jej próby nie udawały się. Zaskoczyliśmy maga parę razy, jednak nie wystarczająco. W końcu rozdzieliliśmy się by go poszukać, gdyż uciekł gdzieś wgłąb zamku. Santus znalazł go w piwnicy, gdzie otruł się przez tajemniczą mgłę wywołaną przez czarodzieja. Wszyscy natychmiast zbiegliśmy na dół, słysząc odgłosy kasłania i rozmów. Okazało się, że mamy wybór pomiędzy życiem Santusa a walką z czarodziejem. Antlan i Safira pobiegli na górę poszukać odtrutki dla Santusa, ja zaś zostałem na dole by pilnować mojego towarzysza. Szybko jednak rzuciłem się na czarodzieja, który zniknął tak nagle, jak się pojawił - w nieprzenikalnej mgle. Chwilę później pojawiła się tamta dwójka i dała Santusowi lekarstwo - dzięki temu szybko pozbył się trucizny. Nagle, ze schodów zbiegł mężczyzna, który twierdził, że mieszka na wyspach Fenris - pogratulował nam przejęcia fortecy, ale poinformował, że Thule na pewno wróci - do tego z naszą armią. Był to dla mnie bardzo ciężki wybór i z początku chciałem zostać i sam bronić fortecy, jednak przyjaciele mnie od tego odwiedli. Podążyliśmy w kierunku portu na zachodzie wyspy, gdzie spotkaliśmy elfa Marshtala. Od początku mu nie ufałem, do kroćset. Nie mieliśmy jednak wyboru - podczas pobytu w twierdzy Antlan i Safira również zarazili się chorobą, a odtrutki już nie było. Podążyliśmy za nim do miasta Brill, jednak kategorycznie odmówiłem jakiegokolwiek wchodzenia do krypty. Nieumarli próbowali targować się z nami o odtrutkę, więc kupiłem dwie za osiemset sztuk złota. Kazałem jednak elfowi Marshtalowi spróbować jednej z odtrutek, niestety poświęcając również życie jednego z towarzyszy. Marshtal, elf, wlał odtrutkę wprost do gardła sir Antlana - w tym momencie zdecydowaliśmy się działać. Ogniskując energię w tarczy, która niegdyś należała do sir Antemorisa i znalazła się w mym posiadaniu przypadkiem, Santusowi udało się otworzyć portal dokładnie wtedy, gdy rozpoczęliśmy walkę z nieumarłymi. Zostawiając sir Antlana znaleźliśmy się w Zaziemiu, gdzieś w środku lasu - rozbiliśmy obóz. Nie było już nawet o czym rozmawiać, nasz plan nie istniał. Podczas gdy myślałem o tym, co mogło się udać... Santus skoczył z klifu. Pobiegłem natychmiast na dół i zrobiłem to, co mogłem zrobić - uczyniłem mu godny pochówek. Zostawiłem Safirę w obozie i odszedłem na zachód, zmierzając do Środkowego Lordaeronu. Przykro mi, jednak nie wiem, co teraz dzieje się z Safirą i Antlanem... - Fragment z dziennika sir Bargetha Hopesaver'a. ---- 29.10.11, godzina 16:30. Miejsce: Hillsbrad, Southshore. Mile widziani wszyscy. Oprócz nieumarłych, ma się rozumieć! Przewidywany lvl: 35-80 Druga część: 05.11.11 godz. 19.00 Trzecia cżęść:19 listopada o godzinie 19:30 dla Przymierza Kategoria:Eventy